Porque te amo, Luce
by amor por escribir
Summary: Ella lo amaba, y eso lo sabía bien. Pero cuando se entera que el futuro hijo de ambos en su propio vientre todo cambia. Necesita tiempo para entender cómo es que tiene que reaccionar, así como tiene que decidir si tener un hijo con un explosivo Natsu es la mejor idea de que florezca su relación. ¿Cuanto tardara en decirle al Dragón Slayer de Fuego?


**Capítulo uno: Desesperación.**

Corro hacia el baño y abro la tapa rápidamente. Estoy en pillama y me siento culpable de tener que estar sufriendo de esto.

Los ácidos recorren mi garganta hasta llegar a mi boca y ser expulsados de forma rápida. Continuó un poco más. Me duele toda la zona por el vómito.

Esto apesta.

Ayudandome con el barandal de la bañadera, llegoa ponerme de pie, viendo mi muerto reflejo con la ténue luz del fondo del pasillo. Parpadeá amenazando con apagarse en cualquier segundo.

Hoy ya no llega ni a mi lista de prioridades.

Muevo la manijilla de agua, quien comienza a correr de inmediato en círculos. Tomo un poco con las manos, mojándolas, y me las restriego por la cara. Posiblemente en otras ocaciones me hubiera cambiado la cara de cadáver que tengo en estos momentos―algo que realmente no quiero tener ahora mismo―, pero en esta no. ¿La razón? No he podido comer más de una pequeña merienda―concistente prácticamente en un trozo de carne y un poco de agua―durante hacé más de

dos semanas. Una locura, lo śe.

Dejé de asistir al Gremio hace aproximadamente tres semanas, y todo por la cumpa de esa estúpida misión.

Hace tres semanas, el Maestro nos había enviado a hacer una misión echa específicamente hacia Fairy Tail. ¿Por qué no fuí? Por una simple razón: el Maestro sabe más de lo que aparencia con su imagen de abuelo o padre cariñoso y protector.

Por esa razón no fuí con ellos, con mi equipo. Con mí Natsu.

Camino hacia mi cama provisoria, llena de polvo, de sábanas viejas con un olor extraño y completamente destrozadas.

¿Cómo termine aquí, en una casa que no es la mía, en una ciudad que no es Magnolia, alejada de mi familia en el Gremio? Oh claro, el dinero. La misma razón por la que creo que me desmallare en este momento.

Me acurruco y arropo con las mantas que tengo puestas, muerta de frío. Estoy muy cansada, he caminado todo el día en busca de misiones sin nada por lo que me duermo rápidamente.

Natsu está ahí. Sentado. Me ve con su dulce sonrisa mientras yo me acerco a él y le digo nuestra gran noticia. Entonces todo parece una pesadilla. Las paredes del Gremio se caen a pedazos.

―''¿Por qué lo hiciste, Luce?―su mirada muestra tristesa. Un insendio se crea de la nada mientras él no se mueve. Ya no estamos rodeados de los demás. Corro y tomo un balde de agua y lo lleno de agua, luego me muevo―corriendo nuevamente― hacia algunas maderas quemadas que amenazan con quemar todo a su paso y les arrojo el agua encima. El agua no ha apagado ni una pequeña parte del fuego. Es más, se alsa y crece cada vez más como si quiesiera atacarme. Retrosedo unos pasos. Natsu sigue en el mismo lugar, inmovil.

―''¿Por qué, Luce?''―pregunta. Estoy en shock. El fuego comienza a consumirlo y desesperación me aborda.

Esto no me esta pasando. Esto no esta pasando.

―¡NO!―grito al despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y comienzo a llorar.

¿Y si no lo quería? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente no me ama como decía mientras estaba borracho? ¿Sólo había sido su juguete sexual?

.

.

.

Esa noche no dormí. Necesitaba decirlo, decirle que sería el padre de mi hijo, necesito decirle que lo amo demaciado.

Tomé mis maletas. La casera alquila sola y únicamente por día, y mi día termino.

Hoy tengo planeado volver a mi querido gremio Fairy Tail. Podría decirse que me escapé y que nadie sabe que fue por mi voluntad. Una estúpida voluntad de querer hacer misiones en solitario durante dos semanas por el simple echo de que tenía que aclarar dudas.

.

.

.

Subo al barco que me lleva directo a la Ciudad de Magnolia, con el equipaje y ropa para invierno puesta.

Podría decirse que llegué a dos concluciones; la primera es que amo a Natsu, ahora y siempre, desde que me libero del echizo del amor, desde que me salvó de ese barco por primera vez, desde nuestra primera misión juntos. La segunda: tengo nuestro hijo en el vientre, una zona que apartir de este momento, cuidaré como si mi vida se fuera a menos que lo cuide.

Las personas terminan de subir junto con su equipaje―algo realmente pesado en algunos casos―y el barco comienza a mover.

Acaricio mi vientre de dos meses, si, dos meses de los que no tenía una idea de la criatura que crece en mi interior, sabiendo que el―muy idiota―de su padre lo amará de la misma forma en el que yo lo... en el que te amo en este momento.

_**Notas de Autora sobre el primer capítulo:**_

_**Buenooooo, que les pareció? Raro?(lo se) **_

_**No me culpen si está mal escrito o si no les gusta la idea (pongan su opinion positiva/negativa en su review) porque cada uno tiene gustos distintos y me sale humo del cerebro y me arden los ojos D:**_

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn fin!**_

_**Espero que sigan con esta historia**_―donde voy a aclarar muchas más cosas adelante― _**y que la disfruten :'3**_

_**BYE BYE~!**_


End file.
